UPKG Dokumentation (Englisch)
Upkg Commands Reference Legend: upkg-command description example |hint| Packet-Installation: upkg-add adds a packet upkg-add dvd2hdd upkg-build builds a packet upkg-build dvd2hdd upkg-buildd packet build daemon upkg-install installs a packet upkg-install dvd2hdd upkg-reinstall reinstalls a packet upgk-reinstall dvd2hdd Packet-Deinstallation: upkg-remove removes a packet upgk-remove dvd2hdd Packet-Monitor: upkg-check checks whether a packet is correctly installed upkg-check dvd2hdd upkg-list lists all installed packets on your paldo system upkg-list upkg-search searches for a packet/file upkg-search dvd2hdd upkg-show shows all files of an installed packet upkg-show dvd2hdd System-Installation: upkg-bootstrap installs paldo system upkg-bootstrap --branch=stable paldo |paldo can be replaced by paldo-desktop, paldo-server or any other package if you don't need the default full installation| upkg-chroot command to change into the root-folder upkg-chroot /upkg upkg-repair-index repairs upkg-packet-index upkg-repair-index upkg-upgrade upgrades your paldo system upkg-upgrade Repository: upkg-repo lists repository sources upkg-repo http://home.arcor.de/amsoft-linux-department/PaldoRepo |repository must be listed in /etc/upkg.conf| upkg-sync synchronizes package repositories upkg-xref lists all installed files and the corresponding package upkg upkg — compile upkg XML specifications into BASH scripts Synopsis upkg [--install | --remove | --bootstrap] --arch= --branch= --tag= [--enable-source | --disable-source] [--enable-binary | --disable-binary] --repos= --test package {output filename} Description Upkg is a complete automated source building system. It compiles Upkg-XML specifications into bash(1) scripts which will then run for themselves. It has a lot of powerful features making building of different source entities much easier. upkg(1) is the core part of the whole Upkg suite. It's all written in C# and is meant to be run by the mono(1) runtime. It does most of the work needed for the whole process. Its result is an autonom bash(1) script. To use upkg you need a repository with at least specifications configured in upkg.conf. Switch to REPOSITORY or CONFIGURATION for more information. Options If neither --install, --remove, nor --bootstrap is given, no package may be specified. By default, Upkg will upgrade all selected packages in the system and remove not selected but installed packages. --install Install mode: the specified package and all dependencies will be built in place (in 'builddir') and installed into the running system. Packages tagged with 'staging=no' won't be built since these packages are generally here to construct a valid chroot enviroment. --remove Remove mode: the specified package and all now unneeded dependencies will be removed. --bootstrap Bootstrap mode: the specified package and all dependencies except those tagged with 'staging=no' will be built and installed in chroot, relatively to 'chrootdir'. This is mainly only useful when building a larger autonom system (e.g. a GNU/Linux distribution) since all tools and programs needed for the build have to be available in chroot. If this option is not given, all packages will be installed in the running system. --arch= Specify the target architecture for this build/install like 'x86' or 'x86_64' --branch= Specify the branch to use for the build/install. Valid branches are 'stable', 'testing', 'unstable' and 'experimental'. --tag= Specify a special tag to use in {package}. --{enable,disable}-source Allows or disallows the use of sources during the build. --{enable,disable}-binary Allows or disallows the use of binaries during the build. --repos= Specify additional repositories to the ones specified in upkg.conf. --test Usable in build and install mode: does only parse the needed specs but does not write anything (i.e. a bash script). --verbose Be verbose. --quiet Be quiet. default --help Prints a short abstact of the arguments to STDOUT. Repository A Upkg repository consists of a directory hierarchy, either on a local filesystem or accessible via HTTP, layed out as follows: REPOSITORY/specs The specs directory contains package specifications, named PACKAGE.xml, tag specifications, named tag-TAG.xml and global.xml. You can find the description of the specification file format further down this document. REPOSITORY/sources The sources directory only contains subdirectories, one for each package requiring source files. REPOSITORY/sources/PACKAGE The package source directory contains the required source files as specified in the corresponding package specification. REPOSITORY/binaries The binaries directory contains the built packages, named with the full versioned release name. upkg-bootstrap(1) will automatically copy built binaries to this directory if the repository resides on a local filesystem. Specification Upkg package and tag specifications are XML documents containing build commands and meta informations guiding Upkg how to build, install and remove packages. The document root of package specifications. The 'name' attribute is mandatory and must match the filename of the specification less the .xml extension. The child elements 'description' and 'releases' are mandatory. Mandatory one-line description for packages. Each package may consist of one or more releases which must differ in branch and/or tag. A release is the smallest distinguishable unit of a package and can be identified by the combination of its version, revision, tag and branch. The 'version' attribute is mandatory and may contain an arbitrary string identifying the source version of the package. The 'revision' attribute is mandatory and is used to distinguish different builds of the same source version, it must be integer and is typically incremented on each change. The 'tag' attribute is optional and is used to separate different releases within the same branch. The 'branch' attribute is mandatory and may be one of 'stable', 'testing', 'unstable', 'experimental', or a custom identifier. Upkg will consider releases for installation if they are in the same branch as the system or in a branch considered even more stable. The child elements 'settings', 'deps', 'preinst', 'build', 'postinst', 'prerm', 'postrm', 'config', and 'postbuild' are all optional but may only occur once and only in the specified order. Encloses all build-relevant commands of the release. The 'strip' argument is optional and defaults to 'yes'. It specifies whether debug symbols should be stripped from the built package. The build tag may contain the child elements 'sources', 'script', 'add', and 'ignore' whereof 'script' is mandatory.